


Prison life

by orphan_account



Series: Prison life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Modern Setting, Molestation, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A prisoner sentenced to life and her life inside prison





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~It's been two months of my life sentence my name is Anna rose named after my red hair. I killed a cop during a robbery gone wrong. And because I did not snitch the guy who set up the robbery got me set up in here. I've had it pretty good in here the guards don't fuck with me and I run smuggling through the prison. Some of guards will take bribes and will get us a nicer cell or get rid of a cell mate. we also will use our bodies for trades if we don't have any thing to trade. I stretch out and put on my orange shirt and look over the walls I've put up pinup girls and posters all over them. My cell is empty except for me I don't have a cell mate. The cell door opened and I walk out and go to breakfast crappy eggs and sausage with milk. I sit down near some of my friends we talk and eat when I finish I go and put up my tray. Then I go to work my job is unloading food clothing and other crap off trucks we smuggle shit in through those trucks. On the way one of the guards stopped me she gets me cigarettes and other stuff like knives stuff like that. she tells me there's new prisoners coming in next week and that I'm going to have a new cell mate. Crap just wat I want a cell mate I continue to work and get the day over I work from seven to two after that free time. I finish my day uneventfully after I go to the gym it's mostly empty except for a few girls I take off my shirt and work out in my sports bra for a few hours around three I put on my shirt an go to the shower. The shower is normally busy with naked women I see a younger girl standing alone. She's maybe eighteen or nineteen she's shorter then me and looks Asian with tan skin. I take off my clothes and approach the girl. Normally I'm the showers there people fucking today was no exception two girls have there arms wrapped around each other tongues in each other's mouths. People watch masterbate or ignore it the asian looking girl is watching. When I get close to her she looks me up and down we look at each other's bodies she's a little chubby but not two crazy big. "Will you let me wash you" I ask. She handed me a bar of soap and turned around and I began to wash her back. Im Anna I told her I'm brook she responds I move to her lower back. "I've heard of you you can get stuff in I've heard." "Yes need something" I ask. "Yes I want can you get me a record player." "It's gonna cost you because it's a special item and is gonna hard to get in to the prison." How much she asks. "Twenty packs of cigarettes" I reply. "Maybe I can pay you in a different way to pay." "I might be interested in that." I kiss her neck and lick it up and down. Turn around I tell her she listens I rub the soap on her chest. "Where's your cell" I ask. Above yours she said. "I'll come by tonight just a warning I like to dominate I'm going to tie you down and have my way with you are you sure you want this." Y-yes she said with some worry in her voice. I finish washing her kiss her lips and groped her ass I'll see you tonight I say. I hand her back the soap and walk away I get on my clothes and go to my cell. I take a nap for a little bit and wake up around five dinner is being served now I go eat talk to a few people and see one of the guards and tell her to let me in brooks cell. She agreed to let me out around eight and I go back to my cell at seven all the doors closed. I started to get ready I got my knife and handcuffs then I wate for a while then the door to my cell opened and I walk out the guard walks me up the metal stairs and opens her cell I walk in and she closed the door behind me. "Stand up" she dose so. She's warring her orange uniform turn around I tell her she listens. I take off her shirt and see she has on a black bra I take her hand and cuff them together. I then turn her around and push her back into the bottom bunk. I then take out my knife and push the tip against her stomach I dig it into her skin but don't draw blood. I drag the blade up to the wire of fabric holding the bra together. I started to suck on brooks neck and with one flick of my wrist her bra snapped off revealing her large breasts. I bring the blade to her chin and push the blade against her neck carful not to draw blood. I then put drive the knife into the bed next to her she screamed. I then began to kiss her sticking my tongue in her mouth and grope her tit. I wrapped my tongue around hers she moans as I twist her stiff nipple in between my thumb and forefinger. I broke the kiss and started to bite her ear and with start to move my hand down her stomach. I started to bite her neck and moved my hand in her pants and started teasing her clit. I move my mouth down to her collarbone and bit down she moans in pleasure. I then moved my finger shoving one finger in her she then moaning loudly. I then moved down to her boobs taking a nipple in my mouth and started to suck. "Auu fuck" brook moans. Her underwear is almost completely soaked her pussy is extremely tight I like this girl. She's the first who just let me do this normally I have to force someone. I started to move my fingers as fast as I can. I start to kiss my way down her stomach and remove my fingers and stop kissing. And lick the juice off my fingers it's sweet. Hurry up I'm so close brook droned. I tugg her pants off revealing her soaked sex I lick her soaking pussy. Her juices are all over my tongue her clit is swollen her moans tast and smell make me turned on she's what I want. I move my tongue all over her pussy licking every thing she's ready to cum and with no warning she squirts in my mouth. I swallowed the sweet juce and removed her handcuffs. I wrapped my arms around her chunky wast. "You'll get your record player some time next week." Thanks she replied. "Listen next week there's gonna be new prisoners coming in and I'm gonna have a cell mate but I don't want someone who thinks there in charge so." So what she asks. "I want you to be my cell mate and in return you'll be under my protection and we can have sex when ever what do you say." "I did like tonight and you are beautiful so ya I'm fine with that." I kiss brooks neck. I'll talk to some people tomorrow I said. She falls asleep in my arms this is the only time I've felt free. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
It's been two weeks since brook moved into my cell she got her record player. The new prisoners came in and I have taken interest in one girl she works with me unloading the trucks. But every time I try something she rejected me so I'm going to try a different approach today. Its early in the morning brook is still asleep she sleeps in the same bunk as me. She's in her underwear I'm not wearing my shirt or bra right now. I kiss her on the cheek she started to move and stretch out on the bed she opens her eyes. Brook opened her mouth and said "I could get used to this a sexy girl looking at me when I wake up." Listen I tell her "don't he to attached this is about sex not love." "I know I've been fucking people in the shower." Good I replied I put on a tight tank top that shows off my abs with no bra. Brook runs her hand up my stomach. I love your body though it's vary sexy brook said. I look back and kiss her neck "can you get me something but you can't laugh at me." Of course I respond. "All right I want a silicone sex doll." I look at brook completely confused the fuck did you say. "A sex doll I want a sex doll." Why I ask. "Because it's something I liked when I wasn't in here." "But why." I ask again. "When I was in school no one wanted me I got a sex doll and loved to use it it's what caused me to realize I'm lesbian." "Fine I'll see what I can do but it will be a while until it gets here." The door to the cell opened I stand up and walk out the cell. It's weird but who am I to judge I'm going to rape a girl soon I have my handcuffs and knive in my pockets. I walk to the cafeteria and quickly eat I put up my tray and walk to work the guard who watches us when we unload is standing by the garage door smoking a cigarette. I walk to her and hand her a pack of cigarettes and tell her during my break send the new girl to the storage room. I work for awhile until my brake I walk to the storage room and on my way nod to the guard and continue to the room. I step in the storage room it's empty except for the boxes I duck behind a large shelf and wait. After a few minutes the door swings open I quickly look and see the girl. She has light skin long blond hair and is shorter then me. She turned her back to me to pick something up it's my move now I start to walk over to her. "Hello sweetie." I said in a lustful voice she turns around startled shock on her face she knows what I want. "Leave me alone dyke." She yells at me as loud as she can. "Sweetie shush I'll take good care of you." She backs up and grabs a mop behind her and uses it as a weapon. Back off she said I pull out my knife "I was going to be gentle but if you want it like this I'll do the same." She swings the mop at me i side step her swing and grab the mop. I rip it out of her hands she's defenseless now I throw the mop away across the room. She backs up to the wall she's vary young she can't be older than seventeen. I walk forward to her knife in hand she tried to punch me but I caught her arm. I quickly grabbed the handcuffs and slapped it on her wrist and grabbed her other arm and cuffed her other hand behind her back. I push her to the ground and take off my shirt the look of fear on her face is beautiful. I take my knive again and slip the tip under her shirt I dragged the knife up her body tearing the fabric. The shirt is now just rags on the floor she didn't ware a bra she looks as though she is going to cry she knows her situation. I bring the knife up to her neck and shove the point into her neck not drawing blood yet but causing discomfort. The tears start to roll down her cheeks I lick the salty tears from her cheeks. My boobs press up against hers I sit up and take the knife and drag the blade on her cheek drawing blood but not cutting to deep. She closed her eyes and started to struggle to get me off to no avail. "Just keep struggling it makes you more sweaty." I lick the blood from her cheek it tastes like salty and metallic. "Help guard please." She yelled as loud as she could. "No ones coming for you why do you think I knew whare you were gonna be." The realization that she was with me every day set in she's all mine. I bring the knife to her chest drawing pattern with my knife I'm carful not to kill her. I bring the knife back to her throat "you are mine when I tell you to bend over you bend over your in here with me until your times up understand." She nods her head good I punch her in the face knocking her out. I lick the blood from her chest and off my lips I stand up and put on my shirt. I leave the girl on the floor and walk out the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I take a pack of cigarettes of my pocket with my lighter. It's been a month since brook asked me for a doll I've tracked one down for her and it's being sent to the prison today. I take a cigarette out of the pack and put it in my mouth and spark it. One of the garage doors opens and the last truck pulls in. I smoke my cigarette and start to unload it in the truck there's carts full of new uniforms. One of the carts is heavier than the others I move it into the storage room. A guard is waiting for me "is it in there." The guard asks. Yea I replied "all right I'll move it in your cell tonight so no one can ask questions about what I'm moving in your room." "All right I'm gonna leave then." I walk out the door and go to the gym and work out for a couple hours after I take a shower. Later in the day me and brook are in our cell it's about ten the door opens and the guard from earlier walks in with a cart with the doll inside. The guard pulls it out and says hear you go fucking creeps. She pulled the doll out and dropped it on the bottom bunk then walked out. The door slammed shut brook grabbed something from under the mattress of the top bunk. "Here is your pay." She handed me a engraved knife with rose written on it. I put the knife on the sink and we take a look at the doll it looks almost life like brown hair large boobs it's kinda sexy never thought I'd say that about an object. I grab one of the tits of the doll it feels real. "You got a good one not one of the inflatable ones nice." Brook said with lust in her voice. "You sure seen to know a lot about this." "I told you it's my fetish leave me alone you get off raping people." "Good point I'm going to bed I might fuck with it later." Night brook tells me. I climbed up to the top bunk and went to bed.

the next day passed by uneventfully at work we got some liquor phones and cigarettes. When I go back to my cell for the night brook is already in there humping and kissing the doll. "Having fun." I asked with some sarcasm in my voice. "Ya its so nice it's almost real but it's different from a real girl it's kinda cool want to try it." "Fuck it why the hell not." Brook gets off the doll and goes on the top bunk. "I'll give you some privacy seeing it's your first time." I walk to the bottom bunk and see the doll the face is beautiful broad hips big tits Still not bad. I take my clothes off and lay on top of the doll feeling the fleshy silicon tits I kiss the thing on its lips and force my tongue inside its mouth. There's a fake tongue inside feels like a person. I rub my sex on the dolls stomach I'm actually turned on right now I never thought I'd be fucking a doll in my life. I stop kissing the dolls lips and move onto the neck licking the flesh up and down. Humping and groping the tits it feels almost alive I can see why brook is into this thing. I stop what I'm doing and flip the doll over the ass is fat I started to hump the dolls ass. The dolls ass feels wet from my pussy I lean down and start to kiss the back of the dolls neck. I'm close to cuming on the doll I move my hips grinning on the plastic ass as fast as I can. One more swift movement "fuck it's so good." I cum on the doll my juice flows on the dolls ass. "You enjoyed it didn't you." Brook is hanging her head down looking at me. "Not bad different from a real human." I stand up and climb up top brooks panties are completely soaked "you watched didn't you" I accused brook. "How did you know" Brook looks confused. "Your underwear is completely soaked I removed her panties and licked the sweet juice from her sex. After I clean her up she asks "what did you do to that Jessica girl." Who I ask. "Jessica one of the girls you work with I met her in the shower she had scars on her chest I asked how she got them and she described you perfectly." "So that's her name she tried to fight back and I punished her for it." Brook looked at me and asked "would you do that to me." No I replied "you don't fight back if you did I would." Brook responds "they are beautiful her scars you gave her." "I like to make art with the people I do that to." Brook pulls me in for a kiss "can you do that to me." She looks kinda scared. Are you sure I ask it's going to hurt. "Yes if you let me do the same to you." "All right let's do it I'll cut up your back in a couple days I want to make something special for you." Brook pulls me closer thank you she said I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk back into my cell brook is in there waiting for me. I have some bandages rubbing alcohol and pain killers. "Are you ready" I asked brook. "I guess." She replied nervously. I take some pills out the bottle and hand them to her. "So I have a question what did you do to get in here" Brook asked. "What did you do." I replied walking closer to brook laying on the bed. "I was caught selling weed to a minor" She said. "I killed a cop during a robbery gone wrong." Damn she said how long do you have. "Life I reply how long do you." "Five years." Brook said. "Lay on your belly" I tell brook. She rolled over and I remove her shirt no bra on today I run my fingers up her back. I take out my knife and push it against her lower back. "Be careful." Brook sounds worried. "Deep breath it's going to hurt but it will be over quick." I tried to comfort brook. I start to cut into her lower back just above her hips. Brook grunts as I cut I make swirls circles and other patterns. Blood rushes from her back I hurried up as fast as I can. I finish up and I lick the blood from her back. I take some of the rubbing alcohol and pour some on a rag. I put the rag on her lower back she groaned when I did. "This was your idea don't complain" I told brook. Fuck you she sharply said. I removed the rag and put a bandage on the wound I created. Done I said. "Hay thank you for that I know it's gonna look good" brook said. Your welcome I replied. She sat up and looked very serious. "Listen I know it's only about sex to you but I actually care about you more than that i-I love you." Brook has tears in her eyes I don't know what to do She pulls me in and hugs me. What should I do I kinda do care about her but I don't want something like this fuck it I tell myself. I push her back to the bed I move on top of her and lean into her ear. I love you I tell her she wrapped her arms around me and kisses me with passion she really does love me. 


End file.
